


Ruby

by carriedawayfromhome



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Chains, Choking, Dominatrix, F/M, Handcuffs, Nipple Clamps, Submissive, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriedawayfromhome/pseuds/carriedawayfromhome
Summary: Luke needs to learn to let go.





	Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Luke being submissive is just... omg.

Luke can’t imagine his body feeling anymore sensitive then it currently is. He’s kneeling on the carpeted floor of his bedroom, thankful for the soft push under his knees, his arms are bound behind him, the cuffs secured tightly enough, though the position of his limbs is starting to ache. He wriggles his fingers within the restraints as much as he can, trying to get the blood flow to his arms.

He breathes slowly, surely, trying not to make himself dizzy, the gag in his mouth is making his jaw ache, he doesn’t know how long it’s been there, but his chin, neck and upper chest are all now covered in his saliva. He can’t see that though, only feel the cool sensation on his chest, his nipples hard at the change of temperature. It was a matching set, the cuffs, gag and blindfold, black suede with a red trim. She let him pick it out, let him feel the fabric between his fingers, before she had demanded him kneel in the middle of the room, ready for instruction.

He can hear her shuffling around, picking up different items that she owns, most of the time he can’t even remember everything she has. There’s draws and shelves of different toys, outfits and restraints waiting to be used. Luke always think they’ve tried everything she owns, but sometimes she’ll bring something out and Luke’s eyes will widen at the contraption, unsure of what’s about to happen and that always makes his mouth water, eagerness shines bright over his eyes.

So far for this session there has been a light spanking, a thank you being spoken every time the whip came down onto his milky skin. At one point his nipples were encased in clamps, the feeling sending pleasure and pain shooting through his whole body, the hair on his neck had lifted at the sensation. After the clamps was a quick bit of wax play, he didn’t love that as much as he enjoyed the rest but he knew she did, and as always, he did as he was told.

He suddenly feels a hand in his hair, no harsh intentions, just light pressure on his scalp, nails scratching, making him feel lightheaded. Her hand trails down to the clasp at the back of the gag, he feels her fiddle with it and then it pulled away from him, the pain shooting through his jaw as he closes it for the first time in awhile. Luke lets the air fill his lungs as her hand goes back to his hair massaging his scalp in the process, making him melt at her touch.

“Colour.”

“Green.” He replies, letting her know he is happy to continue.

“Good boy.”

Those two words always makes his heart swell, makes his stomach flip and his hands clench. When he originally looked into dominatrix and BDSM he didn’t expect it would make him feel the way it does. It was recommended to him by one of his bandmates after an exhausting and downright tiring world tour, the responsibility of performing on stage every night and doing promos and interviews made him weak inside, made him want to curl into a ball and not wake up. When Calum suggested BDSM he was initially completely put off, of course he had heard of it and he had dabbled with previous girlfriends, but generally it was him tying someone up, him being in control. But when Calum suggested that it would be good for him to lose control, for someone to take care of him in a safe space, to be able to let go, then he became intrigued.

It took him some time to research and look up different places and people who offered various services. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he felt that he would know once it was in front of him. After a few weeks of studying his options he came across an ad for a woman named Ruby Red, there was a picture accompanying the ad, Ruby looked to be around thirty-five or so, she had soft features, sharp green eyes and mid length brown hair, she was wearing a lace bondage set, the picture had made Luke’s stomach flip and he immediately gave her a call.

He remembers parking his car on the street outside her house, the nerves racking every bone in his body, he had to force himself not to turn around and drive back to his house. After a few minutes of deep breathing he exited his car and made his way to her house, feeling his palms sweat every step he took to the front door.

Their first meeting was an introduction to the world of BDSM, Luke had mentioned over the phone that he was completely new to all this and she explained that the first appointment would be a lot of conversation, a time to talk about what he needed and what his boundaries were.

He immediately felt very comfortable around her, her demeanour was soft, calming, she made Luke feel relaxed in her presence, even though his heart rate would speed up every time she mentioned something she could do for him.

_“Pegging?” Her soft voice floats through her office, he expected to open the door to her wearing another bondage get up, but instead she was wearing light jeans and a button up blouse._

_His eyes widen, “What is that?”_

_She smiles at him, “Pegging is when a woman wears a strap-on dildo or holds a handheld _ _dildo or vibrator and uses it to have anal sex with her male companion.”_

_Luke feels a small bout of arousal shoot through him and he can’t help but look away, wringing his hands together nervously, “Um, I guess, maybe, I could try.” _

_“How about I put it down on the maybe list? We can bring it up further down the line if you’re comfortable.”Luke nods at her direction, “Fisting?”_

_“Um, ah, no thank you.”_

_She nods at him, her pen scratching at the stack of papers she has in front of her, Luke’s name front and centre, “How do you feel about urination? Golden showers?”_

_He scrunches his nose at that one, “Definitely not.”_

_She nods, smile still in place. He keeps having to remind himself that she won’t laugh or make fun of the things he does and doesn’t want to do. He’s expecting that at any moment men with cameras are going to jump out and his horrifying picture will be spread across every tabloid cover - 5sos frontman Luke Hemming’s a BDSM freak._

_“Okay so we’ve now gone through your physical and emotional limits, previous experience and health conditions, I’ll just go through some last other little details then I’ll show you the room.” She places her stack of papers on the table in the middle of the office, “When you enter the room I will place a collar around your neck, this will show your submission to me and the session will begin. You will either address me as mistress, madame or Ruby unless I specify. Now every session is different, generally we begin with light spanking or whipping with light bondage to begin and then the session will proceed from there, I can’t say exactly how each session will go as every client is different and has various needs depending on the day.”_

_Luke nods at everything she is saying, trying to take it all in. He’s as anxious as he assumed he would be at this point, it’s a little intense when everything that could be done to you is read out in an organised list but on the other hand it’s nice to know nothing will be sprung on him, nothing to scare him - too much._

That was four months ago and he’s been seeing Ruby every week since that first meeting. He was still so skeptical right up until the first actual session, but eventually Luke eased it into, really allowing himself to let go, to let someone take the reins. His first session with Ruby Red was exactly as she had described, he had walked into the room, instructed to strip, but if he wanted he could keep underwear on. He remembers watching Ruby sit down on a leather couch, this time she was clad in a red lace corset and a latex skirt donning her lower half. He was instructed to bend over her knee, the request had made Luke blush like mad, but he did as he was told, getting fifteen spanks from her hand, the area left red and raw.

Later on that night when he was eyeing off his backside in the bathroom mirror, his stomach clenching every time his own hand would graze over a bruise that was left there by her. Initially he didn’t think he liked the spanking part of his session, but as he rubbed lotion onto the used skin all he could think was wanting someone to barge into the bathroom, hold him down and use their hands to mark him some more.

Each session had brought something new, it started with different apparatuses - paddles, whips, floggers. There were clamps and ropes and chains, even a rough pinwheel that rolled along his chest, giving him the most intense whole body experience. Ruby had told him to let go and he listened, letting years of taking on more and more and having to put on a smile even when he didn’t want to, wash away from his head, down his body and onto the floor, leaving him feeling light and elated. He had cried that session, letting everything he had been holding back in a glass cage be smashed to pieces, the shards falling around him like snow, his hands finally unclenching.

He’s brought back to the present time with a sudden tug on his neck, the collar he’s wearing being pulled against his skin.

“Luke, what do you want me to do?” Ruby’s voice echoes over him, making him shiver with anticipation and delight.

“Choke me mistress.”

“What do you say Luke?”

Luke’s eyes close as he feels another soft tug at his collar, “Thank you mistress.”

“Good boy.” 

After the choking session was completed and Luke letting himself get lost in the feeling, Ruby had decided to tie him up, completely held together by red ropes, hands bound together, legs and feet bound together, it almost felt like every inch of his skin was encased by those tantalising red ropes. It was another one of those feelings that made his skin prickle and nipples harden, he was bound, no escaping, no control. He was completely allowing his body and mind to be handed over to another person, he let himself sink into that feeling, wondering how long he had let himself feel wound up inside, now though finally that coil in his stomach was coming undone.

His bandmates noticed a difference in him, he exuded a different energy than he used to. He would always put on the mask when he had to, a permanent smile plastered over his face, though his eyes would always catch him out, the sparkle not shining anymore. Now though he felt a calm wash over him, a serenity bleed into his skin and it showed, he no longer felt the heaviness of the responsibility of being in this band weigh him down, he now knew that he had an outlet to let someone else take responsibility, even if it was for only an hour every week.

Luke slips both feet into his jeans, redressing himself in the corner of the room, where he had left his clothes neatly folded. He exits the room and smiles when he sees Ruby waiting for him outside.

“I’ll see you this time next week Luke, be good.”

Luke nods, “I will, thank you Ruby.”

Luke retreats back up the stairs to the front door, letting himself out with ease. As he walks back to his car, keys swinging in hand, he allows himself a moment of reflection, sighing in contentment. He’s very glad indeed that he met Ruby and that she’s allowed him to find a part of himself he forgot he had.

As Luke starts the engine, checking his mirrors before driving off, he takes a look back at the house, even more excitement bubbling within him as he thinks about his next session and every session after that.


End file.
